Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: The Revenge of Victor the Zeti
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: The Revenge of Victor the Zeti is the 32 episode in the series. When Gromit opened the box, Victor turned into a zeti and ready for his revenge to destroy Katie Sandow once and for all. Plot One day, while getting ready to leave for School, Katie Sandow tells Gromit that she had a bad dream the previous night and Gromit conveys that he had a bad dream too, so Katie tells Gromit that she will play fetch. After getting the stick, Katie tells Gromit to fetch his "favorite fetching stick". However, Gromit brings back a chest. Katie opens the chest only to find a series of consecutively smaller boxes. Eventually, she discovers a bottle which he then opens and unwittingly releases the evil Victor Quartermaine, he turned into a zeti from Anti-Cosmo (note that this doesn't fit in with the show plot line). Victor Quartermaine starts hypnotizing the citizens of Katie's town (including Katie's God friends) to join his Zeti crew with an object of their desire, leaving Katie Sandow (all by herself) to save them and defeat Victor Quartermaine by herself. She goes different places to get help, she finally got to the underground seri cave, but when she got their, the "Narrator" revealed Victor might be powerful when he collected zeti powers but luckily Katie defeated him and turns back into a human form of Victor. Characters *Katie Sandow *Victor, the zeti Quartemriane (main antagonist) *Emily *Wallace *Gromit *Sonic The Hedgehog *Jorgen Von Strangle (hypnotised antagonist until the start) *Zeena the Zeti (antagonist) *Victor and Zeena's Army (semi-antagonist) *Kwan (Debut, hypnotised antagonist until the middle) *Vicky (semi-antagonist) Bosses * Jorgen Von Strangle (Chapter 1) * Kwan (Chapter 5) * Vicky (Chapter 12) * Zeena The Zeti (Chapter 20) * Victor Quartermaine (final boss, chapter 20) Katie' abilities * triple jump (from Emily) * Speed (from Sonic) * Back and front flip (from Jorgen) * Blocking from the arms (from Kwan) Trivia * This is similar to SpongeBob Squarepants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman. * Sonic already gave katie speeding shoes, why? because the shoes from Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Katie, the Speed, those were regular speeding shoes, but in the current, sonic gave her mega speed. * Kwan was originally going to appear The Katie Sandow's Adventures Movie, but he made a debut. * Katie's weapon was originally going to be the Walloper, but he get Emily's wand. Quote Katie and Kwan *Katie (to Kwan): Kwan? what are u doing here *Kwan (to Katie): oh, hi Katie! i don't know, btw, Victor said he's gonna take over the town and he hypnotised everyone he knows. by the way, i got a new ability for you, you can block from anything from your arms, it's very strong, see ya, i have to find Vicky and help her. *Katie: wait! where is she? *Kwan: she said she's some where near the temple of doom, bye *runs away* Katie and Jorgen *Jorgen: you, you saved me! as your reward, you'll get the front or back flip! *Katie: uh, yea, that's great and all, but what happened, people were turning against me! *Jorgen: Victor hypnotised people with his zeti powers, he takes power and he wants to rule the town. so far, he did half the the town! *Katie: well, i save'd sonic, but he feels tired into the safe house. wait, can you wish me to victor's hideout? *Jorgen: unfortunately not, he put the anti-wishing around and he's very sneaky. you must find your god friends soon or Victor will melt them bits to bits. *Katie: ...ok..? thanks Jorgen *runs off* Music/songs Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Victor's Appearance Category:Katie's Appearance Category:Emily's Appearance Category:Wallace's Appearance Category:Gromit's Appearance Category:Long episodes Category:Vicky's Appearance Category:Video Games Category:Sonic The Hedgehog's Appearance